


Un viaje y un particular encuentro

by NekoStar2529



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529





	Un viaje y un particular encuentro

El entrenamiento transcurría como era usual pero esa noche seria diferente para todos ya que seria el inicio de una aventura que nunca olvidarían y terminarían formando lazos de amistad que traspasaría el tiempo. ya faltaba poco para participar en la siguiente exhibición así que los cuatro se encontraban entrenando. Algunos de los patinadores creían que el lugar donde entrenaban estaba embrujado o hechizado pero una noche antes de terminar de entrenar un portal se abrió y termino llevándose a los cuatro patinadores, mientras que en un palacio un profesor de cabellos rojos impartía sus clases a los cuatro príncipes como lo hacía cada dia ya que algún dia serian reyes y tanto el cómo el Viktor querían lo mejor para ellos pero no era ningún secreto que dos de los príncipes y el rey se sentían atraídos por cierto profesor. En el jardín del palacio mientras descansaban los príncipes un haz de luz apareció cegándolos, pero al acercarse encontraron a cuatro chicos inconscientes y vestidos con ropas que les resultaban curiosas, al pasar los días tanto los príncipes como los cuatro patinadores se volvieron amigos, pero no podían evitar extrañar a sus familias que los estaban esperando. Junto con Heine y Bruno decidieron averiguar mas sobre el misterioso portal que al parecer conectaba ambas épocas y por el cual tenían que volver, pero sin antes invitar a los príncipes a su época.


End file.
